


兔子尾巴摸不得 Bunny Tail, No Touching!

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cristiano is a bunny, M/M, Only in Gareth's eyes, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 加雷斯觉得罗纳尔多有点怪怪的。





	兔子尾巴摸不得 Bunny Tail, No Touching!

**Author's Note:**

> 模糊的灵魂伴侣设定：灵魂伴侣在彼此眼中和别人看到的不一样。这个文的世界没有科学，我就是他们的科学。  
> P.S. 黑英国人，我不是针对哪位英国球员，我是说所有的英国人我一口气全黑了，谢谢

加雷斯觉得罗纳尔多有点怪怪的。

这种怪并不是说对方具体有什么古怪的行为，而是一种整体的感觉。如果说要将克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多形容为一种动物，一般人会怎么想？有无数大型的猛禽凶兽可供选择，对吧？哪个正常人类的大脑会把那些小小只的软萌可爱小宠物和身高六尺一还拥有巧克力腹肌的皇马七号联系在一起？

加雷斯·贝尔会。

这不是说他不是正常人类了，这就只是——他是个英国人，好吗？能理解了吗？

“我觉得我疯了，卢卡。”加雷斯忧伤地向队里最好的朋友倾诉，“你有这种感觉吗？罗纳尔多他，他看起来……”

“很性感？”莫德里奇漫不经心地戳着餐盘里的食物，随口给了个合理答案，“别担心，你没疯。刚开始是会这样，过段时间你就习惯了，要是还不习惯，队里的心理医生也会知道该怎么解决的。”

加雷斯停滞了好一会儿来消化这巨大的信息量，紧接着连连摆手：“不不不，我不是这个意思。呃当然他确实很性感，但你不觉得他有点，有点……像一只小兔子？”

金属叉子砸在瓷盘上的声音吸引了整个餐厅的注意力，当与他们隔了好几张桌子的罗纳尔多也好奇地望过来时，莫德里奇看到加雷斯的脑袋都塞进汤里去了。啊哦，他的耳朵那是红了吗？

“……如果你是想说他像个四处发情的花花公子，这有点儿不尊重不过我可以理解，但你不应该用bunny这个单词——”原谅可怜的克罗地亚人吧，他已经非常努力地在靠近英国人的脑回路了。英超没有教会他这个，真的。

“我不需要你来教我英语，卢卡！”加雷斯争辩道，“我没用错词，我就是说那种小小软软的兔宝宝！”

莫德里奇开始觉得有点痛苦，当他听见“兔宝宝”这个单词的时候。他不自觉回想起在球场上七号伸出健壮的臂膀一把揽住自己的肩，还有拥抱时能感受到的对方结实的胸膛。他想告诉自己的前热刺队友“请把这些说给心理医生听拜托了”，但他实在是个善良的好人，所以他说出口的是：“解释，Gaz，你最好能把这话说清楚。”

好吧，那么解释吧。

第一次的见面加雷斯就已经发现罗纳尔多的气质给他一种非常不对劲的感觉——他和电视上太不一样了。以前隔着电视注视他时只觉得热血沸腾，带着崇拜和向往。他当然设想过与偶像见面后自己会有多么激动，要与对方怎样相处，然而美梦成真后一切变得非常诡异——谁会想要揉搓自己偶像的头毛？谁会被六英尺一英寸的大汉噘嘴的动作萌到？谁会老想着拍自己队友的屁股？谁会……

“如果后面都是这样的设问句我申请立刻结束对话。”

“别！听着，马上就到重头戏了……”

OK，重头戏。如果说这种谜一样软萌招人疼的气质还能说是加雷斯出现错觉的话，那么接下来的一些事就不能这么简单地糊弄过去了：从某一场比赛开始，加雷斯发现罗纳尔多的眼睛变成了红色。

那个时候他还没有获得前排拥抱庆祝权，只能在外围把手塞进去拍拍肩。人群散开的时候，他有意无意地放慢脚步，忍不住偷偷地回头瞥向葡萄牙人。罗纳尔多低着头举起双手揉眼睛，浑身又开始散发着“我很软快来揉揉我”的气质（仅仅在加雷斯眼里）。当他抬起眼的那一刻，英国人敢向上帝发誓他看见那对眼珠完全是红色的。

而面对一个指天发誓的英国人，莫德里奇实在是无力吐槽了：“那很明显就是揉太过了而已吧！”

“不是啊！不是眼白有血丝什么的，是虹膜！虹膜是红色的！”

“就算这样到底哪里可爱了啊？这难道不恐怖吗？”

恐怖？听起来确实挺恐怖的，可你若有幸亲眼得见就不会这么说了。那是一种宝石般晶莹的红色，干净而剔透，就好像，好像它不是红色而是无色，太过于透明以至于映出了深处火红的血液。那次之后加雷斯常常会看见他的眼睛变成这样，每当他们无意间对视，仿佛窥见神秘小屋一扇大敞的窗户，如此纯粹坦然的引诱让人自以为能看到他的一切，却又偏偏不得其门而入。

更不消说葡萄牙人用那双红眼睛流泪的时候，加雷斯完全控制不住自己在球场上为他拭去泪水。当他伸手将地上的人拉起的时候，甚至奇怪自己居然没有冲动地吻住他的眼。

“咳，总之我不觉得自己出现了幻觉，卢卡，这一切对于我都是真实发生的！”

“可我从来没觉得他——”莫德里奇一脸牙疼地把一切跟“兔宝宝”有关的形容词从大脑里删除，“……他的气质有什么不对。也从来没看到他眼睛变成红色！Gaz，我还是觉得你……好好好，如果你一定要坚持自己的说法，那我倒是想到一种可能性。”他把跟前的餐盘推开，挺直了背做出严肃的表情，弄得加雷斯也变得更紧张了。

“你，听说过灵魂伴侣吗？”

英国人猛地瞪大了眼。

灵魂伴侣，是一个已经流传了上千年的传说，可以说人们什么时候开始有了爱情，就有了灵魂伴侣这个概念。到了今天，甚至已经被科学研究证实：灵魂伴侣的心灵感应远高于同卵双胞胎。

目前最被认可的说法是有百分之二十左右的人拥有灵魂伴侣，其中能相认的却只有一半不到。而关于如何确定灵魂伴侣，不同的文化各有各的说法，但却有一个中心思想：在灵魂伴侣眼里，彼此是特殊的，只有灵魂伴侣能在你身上看到其他任何人都看不见的东西。

“现在被发现最多的一种灵魂伴侣就是能在对方身上看到动物的特征。也许这就解释了为啥只有你能看到他的兔子眼睛，不过说真的？兔子？就不能是什么更酷一点的东西嘛，比如像吸血鬼之类的……Gaz？加雷斯？你还听得见我说话吗？”

莫德里奇诧异地发现加雷斯已经神游天外，完全听不见他的声音了。他犹豫了整整三秒，才趁机一溜烟地跑了。谢天谢地，即使以皇马的标准来看，他今天得知的球队秘闻也已经太过头了一点，还是到此为止吧！

而加雷斯本人已经沉浸在自己的思考中，完全没有意识到好友的离开。有一点他还没有告诉莫德里奇的，他之所以觉得他看到的是兔子的特征，是因为，他还隐约看到了罗纳尔多的“尾巴”！

他不想让自己显得像个整天盯着队友屁股看的色情狂，至少在他发现那个“尾巴”之前他只是偶尔看一下，非常偶尔，真的，最多一天一次？可是自从某一次在球场上（又是球场上），在罗纳尔多撅着他那个漂亮屁股弯腰系鞋带的时候，加雷斯实在忍不住看了一眼，就这一眼他差点把自己的眼珠子瞪脱窗。葡萄牙人的球裤本该因为姿势的原因紧紧地绷在他挺翘的屁股上，可是为什么加雷斯却在尾骨的地方看到了一个迷之球状凸起？那看上去完全就像是一朵兔子尾巴！

所以后来的事情也不能怪他，如果你在队友的球裤下发现了疑似兔子尾巴的小圆球，那么每次看到他都忍不住往他屁股上瞥绝对是人之常情对吧？他已经算得上非常杰出了，至少能控制住自己不在比赛时走神，这绝对是顶级运动员的自控水准。

长久以来这似幻似真的一切无时无刻不在折磨着他的神经，然而现在，有人告诉了他一个听上去又荒唐又美好的猜测：灵魂伴侣！

顶级运动员的自控也不能让加雷斯停下思考这事儿，他大概花了几个星期去搜寻灵魂伴侣的资料，也没能找到更多。罗纳尔多——他能叫他克里斯吗——克里斯会是他的灵魂伴侣吗？看起来就是这么回事，除他以外还有谁发现了软萌气质、红眼睛和球球尾巴呢？有的时候他也觉得自己能猜到对方在想什么，只不过他从来不敢去证实罢了。

但也不是没有疑点，灵魂伴侣是双向的，可他从没在克里斯的眼睛找到过那些出现在他自己眼睛里的东西。意外、惊喜、独一无二的你。克里斯有在他身上看到那些不会展现给任何其他人看的特质吗？如果有，为什么他从来没有任何表示呢？

这就像是那个掩藏在球裤下的球球尾巴。种种迹象都表明那就该是个兔子尾巴，一个圆滚滚、软绵绵的小毛球。但是加雷斯毕竟没有亲眼看见过，没有亲手摸到过。它到底是不是？他到底是不是？应该就是？万一不是？

“把这些去跟克里斯说或者跟心理医生说吧！二选一，Gaz，再这样下去你就真的要疯了！”莫德里奇看起来会比他先疯掉的样子。

加雷斯对他的朋友感到抱歉，于是仔细地考虑了这个建议。找克里斯谈谈？听上去是个糟糕透顶的绝妙选择，一方面他知道这大概是结束一切（或者开始一切）的最优解；另一方面，不，他就只是不想要直接全说出来。因为……因为他来自大不列颠岛，可以吗？英国男人骨子里就是有这种（矫情的）矜持。

那可是灵魂伴侣啊，加雷斯坚持认为，灵魂伴侣不应该开始于一场“谈谈”。

而他的朋友则认为，他注定要抱着他的英国矜持孤独终老，除非上帝真的给他安排了一个浪漫爆炸的灵魂冲击式相认。

好呗，可能上帝就是有这么爱他。所谓灵魂冲击式相认终究还是来了，不过是不是足够罗曼蒂克就有点难说了……你不能向上帝要求太多，是吧？

所以，又是球场，总是球场，又是进球庆祝，总是进球庆祝。加雷斯不是那个喜欢在这种时候抓一把队友屁股的家伙，但是那天机会太好了。他给克里斯助攻了，当他倒在地上时，克里斯主动跑过来扑在他身上，两人拥抱着汗涔涔地在草地上翻滚，这听起来简直是只有在青春爱情片或者动作爱情片里才会有的镜头。无怪乎加雷斯在这种气氛熏陶之下彻底无视了斜后方的摄像机，伸手抓住了怀里人的屁股。

我——靠——靠靠靠靠靠！

他摸到了，那朵球球尾巴。

克里斯原本已半撑起的身体瞬间脱力，砰的一下摔回了他怀里，并且加雷斯敢肯定耳边听见的那声呻吟绝对不是他的臆想。克里斯瞪着红红的兔子眼看过来的时候他的大脑仍处于蓝屏状态，温软的毛团握了满手，于是他下意识地捏了捏……

一只颤抖的克里斯把整个脑袋都塞进了他的颈窝里。

啊哦——请问队里那个专门负责解决这类问题的心理医生在哪里？方便出个急诊吗？

……

那个被遗忘的摄像头可能多多少少还是造成了一些麻烦，不过球场上擦枪走火的事情多了去了，这个甚至排不上“足球场最gay镜头TOP10”。唯一棘手的是，基本上全队都知道了他俩是灵魂伴侣。不过觉得棘手的只有矜持的英国人，葡萄牙人看起来对这点满不在乎。

“我不知道你为啥觉得大家都没发现你在疯狂地视奸我的屁股。”葡萄牙人用那种“哦你这可爱的小傻瓜”的语气说道，“反正每个人都在提醒我这一点。塞尔吉奥甚至说要帮我们开个房，滚他的，我自己有酒店。”

英国人羞得满脸通红，还强撑着气势控诉他：“但是你，你也没有来问我……你究竟有没有在我身上发现动物的特征？”

“呃，这个嘛……”克里斯迟疑了，“好吧，其实我老觉得你看起来有点像猴子来着，不过所有人都这么说，我就没往那方面想过……”

“……”

“……”

“够了，现在告诉我你的酒店怎么走？”


End file.
